Harry's Investigation
by George Lucas Official
Summary: A Broken Harry looks into Hermione's apparent suicide...but things are not as they seem.


Harry's Investigation

Dedicated to _my_ hero, NakedFury

Hermione is dead. Her body was found in an unmarked grave five days ago and nobody has answers. Nobody. Hagrid found a suicide note but I can't help but feel it was forged, I saw Hermione the day she was murdered and I have never seen her that happy. Suicide? I don't buy it. The day she was murdered, she said she was meeting her lover in the woods that night...she also mentioned that her lover was a teacher...if the note was forged it must have been her lover, and therefore a teacher. Of course that leaves the question...which teacher was a murderer? My name is Harry Potter, and I will find out who did this, and make sure they are sent away to Azkaban for the rest of their lives...for her...for Hermione.

I thought I would begin my search by talking to the headmaster, maybe Dumbledore has caught wind of this mystery, or had any thoughts of his own as to what had happened to her. I walked up the spiral staircase which led to the headmaster's office, and frapped three times on the oaken doors,

"Professor Dumbledore! I need to talk to you!" I immediately head a series of crashes and cursing erupt from the other side of the door, followed by a breathless reply from Albus Dumbledore.

"NO! Don't come in! Not yet not yet!" My heart began to race.

"Are you alright professor?!" When the crashing continued, and I received no reply I decided to take action, with all of my strength I pushed the door open. As soon as I did this the room fell silent, and an out of breath Dumbledore stood in the middle of the pristine room. He cleared his throat and straightened his wrinkled robe, before finally looking up at me and smiling,

"Ah...mister Potter, what an...unexpected surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's Hermione sir, I need to know what happened to her." I walked closer to him, but strangely he took a hasty step back. He cleared his throat again,

"I know her suicide was difficult for you and mister Weasley...he has gone home for the weekend, and now here you are coming to me for comfort...I entirely understand. Her death was a shock to all of us." I had to tell him what I thought.

"I don't believe it for a second." His eyes shot wide open and he took another step back.

"Wha...what do you mean?" His eyes darted to the left side of the room for just a second, then to the door behind me. I turned to look where he had, only to see there was nobody there, just his desk and a trunk against the wall.

"Are you alright professor?" He maintained an intense expression of unrest.

"What don't you believe?" Dumbledore asked with urgency. I was taken off guard, something was clearly on Dumbledore's mind.

"That...Hermione committed suicide? I think she was murdered." a rush of relief washed over Albus as he laughed and then took on a serious expression,

"Oh yes, right, of course! I share your suspicions Potter...oh yes. Somebody did her in for sure."

"So what do we do? I know it's a teacher, she was going to meet with a teacher the night she was murdered. Do you have any idea as to who it might be?" Dumbledore thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. It was then I looked back at the trunk that sit in the corner next to his desk, but as soon as I did this Dumbledore, with the utmost enthusiasm screamed.

"PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY! It was her! ...at least I think so...the note was eerily similar handwriting." I nodded and smiled,

"Thank you professor, I'll look into it." He nodded and smiled,

"Then what are you waiting for? Go go go go!" He pointed out the door and took a slug from his flask. He seemed awfully eager for me to get to work so I tollied not, I began walking to the door, but as soon as I did, I heard another crash from the left side of the room, I turned my head to see the chest in the corner shutter and shake. "Professor, what's in that chest?" Dumbledore hurried over to me and put a heavy hand on my shoulder,

"Never mind the boggart Harry! I need you to confront professor Trelawney! She killed Hermione!" I looked up at his pale blue eyes,

"You seem awfully adamant about that professor are you sure?" the headmaster looked down at me and nodded a regretful nod,

"I'm afraid so Harry...and she needs to be taken care of." I squinted, not sure if I was understanding what he was getting at,

"What do you mean prof-" He grabbed me with both hands and looked dead into my eyes, picking me up with unnatural strength, and brought me close to his face, his breath smelt dreadful.

"She needs to be killed. It's only a matter of time before she strikes again...use the death curse. Use it and destroy her...do it before she kills again. You'll be a hero Potter. Not just to me but to the whole school too." I didn't want to kill anyone but professor Dumbledore was right. No more innocent blood will be spilt. No more. I would do what had to be done.

"I understand professor." Dumbledore smiled as he pushed me out the door and locked it behind me.

I hurried down the halls of Hogwarts in the direction of Trelawney's office, but then I bumped into a seemingly disturbed Malfoy,

"How was detention Malfoy? Moody treat you nice?" I asked mockingly, but to my surprise there was no retort. Malfoy just looked at me with empty eyes. Before a single tear streamed down his face.

"I'm so sorry Potter. I'm sorry about everything and I'm sorry about joking about miss Granger. It's a sensitive topic and it was dreadful of me to make light of it. Forgive me." He ran from me and down the hall, until the next corner took him out of sight. Unsure of what had caused this change of heart, I hurried down the hallways again, almost running at this point. I then finally reached her door. I knocked slowly three times, and I was met with the smiles of san unaware Trelawney.

"Hello mister Potter! I'm so glad you could make it! I was just about to call for you! I just got a reading about you!" I stood there. Emotionless and cold, because that is what I needed to be.

"After all you've done...and after all you've taken away here you are spending your last moments, trying to save yourself with lies." The professor looked at me through her spectacles which magnified her confused eyes,

"Mister Potter I don't understand. What's wrong? Are you alright?" I have had enough.

"This is for hermione you hideous wench!" I raised my wand, "Avada kedavra!" With a green flash, Trelawney's broken corpse tumbled to the floor expressionless. It was done.

I then returned to Dumbledore's quarters but much to my surprise he didn't seem to be there. That was when I remembered the chest. I looked around cautiously, before finally running across the room to open the now motionless chest, inside, I found something that chilled me to the core; The freshly dead, naked body of Albus Dumbledore. I screamed and fell back. 'Who could have done this?' I thought to myself as I stood up and brushed the sediment from my uniform. I looked at the table and saw the very same flask Dumbledore had been drinking not even an hour before...had he been poisoned? I picked up the flask and cautiously brought it up to my nose, but immediately pulled away. The smell was rancid...rancid but familiar.

"Polyjuice potion?" The door flew open,

"Blimey! Harry!? What the devil is going on!?" It was Hagrid. I hurried over and hugged him.

"Hagrid...It's Dumbledore...he's dead!" Hagrid patted me on the back,

"Oh I know...I know" I pushed away from him,

"What do you mean you know?" Hagrid smiled.

"Oh come on Harry...who do you think that potion belongs to?" I pieced it all together.

"It was you...always you...the Polyjuice potion, I smelt it on your breath...you pretended to be Dumbledore and stuffed him into that crate...but why Hagrid? Why would you kill him? Why trick me into killing Trelawney?" Hagrid smiled,

"You see Harry...I did a bad thing. A very very bad thing, I killed Hermione. I fucked her hard in the woods Harry. She couldn't take my colossal cock however, so she was torn apart in the process. I knew I would be fired, or worse, sent to Azkaban if word ever got out, so I forged her suicide note, and when that old fart Dumbledore got suspicious I took care of him too. I was worried that I had gone to far, and that it was only a matter of time before I was caught. That was until you came along, the perfect scapegoat. Using that Polyjuice potion and your emotions I manipulated you into killing off poor innocent professor Trelawney...with an unforgivable curse nonetheless. Now I can finally live consequence free as the new headmaster...with you taking my place behind bars."

I laughed,

"You'll never get away with this! I'm going to tell all of Hogwarts what you did Hagrid! This ends now!" to my suprise Hagrid was unmoved.

"Nice try kiddo...nice try indeed but I've already alerted the Aurors of all that you've done and they are on their way." I shook my head in disbelief,

"No...you fucking monster...you monster!" Hagrid only laughed at my insults,

First I fucked Hermione...now it's you who's fucked Potter!" Just then, a swarm of Aurors flew in on their broomsticks and carried away a protesting Potter.

Hagrid smiled...or shall we say Headmaster Hagrid smiled.

The End?


End file.
